


Complications

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, College Student Stiles, Dating, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Older Man/Younger Man, Papa Hale's Name is Joseph, Resolved Miscommunication, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles and Joseph have been dating for nearly three weeks when things get more complicated





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kami_wa_Byakurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_wa_Byakurai/gifts).



> @thorin-dwalin-nori-otp said: For the short and sweet prompts, Stiles/Papa Hale with "Stay the night, please.", please?
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but here you go! I hope you enjoy this!

The house is dark when Joseph pulls up at the curb. Stiles knows that Scott’s staying over at Kira’s for the weekend, and Isaac is working overnights all week. That means he’s going to have the house to himself for at least two days because Isaac usually crashes at the station during his three on stretch. The fire department has incredibly comfortable sleeping arrangements that Isaac can take advantage of as a paramedic. He claims he can’t sleep during the day because Stiles makes too much noise, but Stiles knows Isaac really stays at the station because he’s been flirting with one of the firefighters lately.

“Here we are,” Joseph says, shifting the car into park and looking at Stiles. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Stiles. I hope we can do it again soon.”

“Definitely.” Stiles doesn’t want to seem too eager because he’s been trying to prove that he’s mature enough to seriously date a guy like Joseph Hale, but he also isn’t going to waste time playing silly games. He might only be twenty-two, but he’s too old for that shit, and so is Joseph.

This is their sixth date in a little over two weeks, and he _knows_ he’s starting to fall. It was supposed to just be sex. The sparks that flew when they met at Cora’s art showing had been undeniable, and they’d ended up fucking the night they met. It had been an entire weekend of fucking, in fact, and Stiles had stumbled home that Sunday night sore in all the best ways assuming that that was it. Sure, he’d enjoyed the conversations they had when they hadn’t been fucking, but there hadn’t been any kind of talk of seeing each other again.

“Perhaps Wednesday?” Joseph suggests, pulling Stiles out of his mental thoughts. The slight quirk of his lips is a pretty good indication that he knows Stiles was getting lost in his head. It’s been less than three weeks since Joseph changed everything and sort of broke his own rules by reaching out to ask Stiles for a date, but they click in a way that doesn’t really make much sense. Joseph already knows when he needs pulled back to reality, and Stiles knows when Joseph needs to lose control.

“It’s only Friday.” Stiles shifts in his seat and looks at Joseph. The front seat of the car is pretty dark, the streetlight several houses down, but there’s enough visibility for him to see Joseph’s face. “That’s five days away, old man.”

“Congratulations on being able to count, kid.” Joseph flashes a smile. “I was under the impression that you wanted to take things slow, so five days seemed appropriate.”

“ _You_ wanted to take things slow. Remember? When you called and asked me to meet you for coffee after our kinky weekend together, you proposed getting to know each other outside of the bedroom and doing the whole dating thing.”

“Yes, well, the plan to connect emotionally instead of solely physically was somewhat ruined on the second date,” Joseph reminds him, arching a brow and then scratching his beard because he totally can’t blame the quickie in the restroom at the Italian restaurant on Stiles. “Don’t even say it.”

“Say what?” Stiles bats his eyelashes because he knows Joseph’s wolfy vision will let him receive the full effect. “I think it’s sexy that you can’t control yourself around me, Joseph. Getting kicked out of the restaurant and banned for life because we got caught with your dick in my ass? Not so sexy but still. I can mark that off my bucket list, right?”

“You’re incorrigible.” Joseph shakes his head before he grins. “Tomorrow then?”

“You know you love it. And tomorrow is awesome.” Stiles glances at his dark house then back at Joseph, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it.

“I do love it,” Joseph admits quietly. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met before, Stiles Stilinski. I seem to be rather enamored with you.”

“Stay the night. Please?” Stiles cringes when he blurts out the thought that’s been in his head instead of the teasing response he should have said. “I mean, uh, you don’t—“

Joseph reaches over and puts a finger against his mouth, the calloused tip rubbing gently across Stiles’ upper lip. “Your heart is racing. Calm down, alright?” He stares at Stiles for a moment before he nods. “I’d love to stay with you. If you’re sure?”

Stiles kisses the finger against his mouth. “Is it moving too fast?”

“We spent the first weekend we met fucking all over my house, kid. I think we bypassed the too fast weeks ago.” Joseph leans across the seat and presses his lips gently against Stiles’ in a soft kiss that makes Stiles’ feel like he’s something precious. How can a kiss do that? Joseph pulls away, dragging his knuckles over the curve of Stiles’ jaw, the hair on the back of them lightly rubbing against Stiles’ skin. “But I know that’s not what you’re really asking.”

“Not really.” Stiles isn’t sure what he really wants to know. He’s never dated someone like Joseph before, and he sometimes feels like he’s in over his head. He’s graduating college in a few weeks, planning to apply for the SFPD, and his relationships until now have been pretty relaxed and open. Nothing serious because they’d just wanted to have some fun without a lot of strings. Joseph, however, is nothing but strings. Older, divorced, father of four, handsome as hell, wealthy, and a successful professor at Berkeley with a professional reputation that started before Stiles was even born. Hell, Stiles isn’t really over his head so much as he’s in the deep end without a paddle.

“I really like you.” Joseph sighs and drops his hand. “But I’m a lot older than you, and I’ve got a lot of baggage. I completely understand if you’d prefer to keep this casual and mutually satisfying, Stiles. As I’ve said from the start, you’re in control of how this relationship develops.”

“That’s such a cop out,” Stiles points out, reaching over to touch Joseph’s face. His beard is thick, wiry hair rubbing against Stiles’ palm, and Stiles totally sees a flash of vulnerability before Joseph collects himself. “There are two of us, old man. It isn’t just me that this affects, and you know it. Sex is easy and mostly harmless, but making it something more will complicate your life a hell of a lot more than it will mine. So, yeah. The invitation is there because I want…fuck, I don’t really know what I want but I’m willing to try to find out because I like you, too. But it’s your choice if you accept or if you want to keep things like they are now.”

“I’ve never been particularly fond of complications, Stiles,” Joseph admits, voice low and reluctant. And, alright, that pretty much answers things then. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek because, wow, that actually hurts more than he ever would have expected. He pulls his hand away from Joseph’s face and feels embarrassed and awkward for even trying to make this into something more when it’s obviously just been about sex and casual dates to Joseph all along anyway.

“Right. That’s…that’s great.” Stiles forces a smile and fumbles with the handle trying to open the door to the car so he can get out of here before he fucks things up any more. “Don’t think tomorrow is going to be the best, but Wednesday should be okay. Just text me or whatever.”

“Stiles, please.” Joseph grips his shoulder, but Stiles ignores him as he practically falls out of the car once he finally gets the damn door open.

“Thanks for dinner, old man. It was fun.” Stiles grins and flashes a thumbs up before he hurries to his front door. He can hear Joseph cursing behind him then the sound of a car door slamming shut. He’s got his key in the lock and is about to turn it when Joseph reaches him. He isn’t going to turn around, too stubborn to let him see that he’s actually disappointed and a little raw about all this, but Joseph just picks him up and turns him around because _of course_ he does. He’s a huge werewolf that’s able to hold Stiles up against the wall to fuck him without even breaking a sweat.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Joseph tilts Stiles’ chin up to make him look at him. “If we’re going to try to make this work, you can’t just run off without letting me speak. I know that brash and bold are characteristics of youth, but they don’t do much to help relationships be successful.”

“You said enough, didn’t you?” Stiles feels slightly defiant as he glares at Joseph. Why did he have to make a production out of this? He could have just driven away, given Stiles a few days to come to terms with the actual boundaries of their casual dating slash hot sex thing, and then things would have probably been alright. At least for a little while. Maybe. No, probably not because Stiles is already falling, and he’s not a damn masochist when it comes to his feelings. “No complications. I get it now, Joseph. This is casual and easy and the sex is amazing so whatever.”

“You’re so full of shit, kid.” Joseph actually smiles at him, lips curving into this affectionate sort of smile that Stiles has seen across the table at dinner more than once during their dates. “I can smell how upset you are, alright? I can hear the lie in your pulse.”

“Using your wolfy powers isn’t fair, you know?” Stiles pulls his chin out of Joseph’s hand and scowls at him. “How I feel doesn’t matter, does it? Because it’s just another complication, and you aren’t _fond_ of those.”

“God, when Cora told me you could be an obstinate brat, I thought she was just upset that I wanted to date one of her best friends, but she was actually trying to warn me,” Joseph mutters, shaking his head before running his fingers through his shaggy hair. “You’re a complication that I want, Stiles. I was saying that I’m not normally fond of them, but that something about you, about _us_ , makes me not give a fuck about complications because I like being with you. Naked or clothed.”

“Oh.” Stiles blinks and leans against his front door. Okay. Maybe he jumped to conclusions a little too fast, but he’s young and stupid so maybe Joseph can forgive him. “You, uh…really?”

“Yes, really.” Joseph reaches down to take Stiles’ hand, rubbing his thumb over his palm and tracing his lifeline in a slow back and forth sort of calming way. “If you are serious about this, we’re obviously going to have to work on communication. Like I said earlier, you have to give me a chance to speak, and you have to ask me to clarify if you’re not sure what I mean. The last thing I want is to have drama in our lives because we can’t trust each other enough to talk when necessary.”

“Communication, huh?” Stiles slowly nods. “Yeah, I can see that helping. You could have just driven away after my little fit and that’d have been that.”

“It wasn’t a fit, Stiles. You were hurt and upset. I can understand that.” Joseph grips Stiles’ chin and tilts his head again. Only, this time, he leans down to kiss him instead of talking. Stiles reaches up to grip Joseph’s broad shoulders, moving his fingers into the thick hair at the back of his head and tugging lightly as the kiss moves from gentle and sweet to filthy and deep in the space of half a minute.

When Stiles pulls back, he can’t help smiling. “I don’t know, old man. If we can make up after every argument with hot sex, there might be some benefits to miscommunication.”

“If you think that’s hot, just wait until you see the reward for _not_ miscommunicating, kid,” Joseph teases, nuzzling Stiles’ neck and rubbing his beard against his skin just hard enough to make it start to pinken. Damn werewolves and their enjoyment of marking and claiming. Not that Stiles isn’t into it, but still. It’s the principle of the matter.

“While I definitely have just enough of an exhibitionistic streak to not care if you fuck me on the front porch, the neighbors might not appreciate the show as much as we would,” he points out.

“Is that invitation to stay the night still open?” Joseph asks, raising his head and looking into Stiles’ eyes in a way that indicates he’s asking about a lot more than just staying over.

Stiles takes the time to actually think about it, knowing Joseph deserves it as much as he does, and then he nods. “Yeah, it’s still open. Wanna stay the night, old man?”

Joseph slowly smiles before leaning down to kiss Stiles again. When he pulls back from the kiss, he whispers against Stiles’ lip, “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
